


【普奥】覆巢

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: ABO筑巢梗
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	【普奥】覆巢

“你，你在做什么？” 罗德里赫窘迫得耳朵都红了。

他的声音里透露着秘密被始作俑者撞破的微妙的愤怒，但又并不太有愤怒的底气。

他刚刚去楼下取药，回来时就发现自己床上凌乱的衣服全都被叠得整整齐齐，毯子变得方方正正，枕头被安置在最上端。

这无一不是出现在他房间里的不速之客干的好事。

“你为什么这样对我的衣服？”基尔伯特抬起视线质问他，“下次我会找不到衣服的。”

罗德里赫没有想到他们阔别一个月的重逢会发生在这样的场景下。

“这不是你的衣服。” 罗德里赫试图做出挣扎。

“哦？那是谁的？”基尔伯特语气更生硬了一点，把衣领内侧的标签翻出来给他看，上面写着一个无法被抵赖的名字。

罗德里赫不能再不承认。

他想让对方相信事情不是那么严重，“你不会找不到衣服。”说话时他感到喉咙有些发干，这令他心慌得厉害，“每年都发新的军需。”

“这是你虐待我的衣服的理由吗？”基尔伯特锐利的目光像要把他看穿。“下次我说不定要在哪个角落里发现它们呢。”

“是你把衣服落在这里了。” 罗德里赫垂下目光。

好像这件事才是这一幕的开端，不应该全然指责他。

基尔伯特炽烈地盯着他看，缓缓地开口，“谁说我把衣服落在这里了？”

他越来越呼吸不畅，不情愿的秘密被暴露在对方面前，等待着被对方一层一层剥开。

他忽然只希望基尔伯特立刻离开这里。

罗德里赫抓起整齐得碍眼的衣服，盲目地把它们全都塞进基尔伯特怀里，基尔伯特还没反应过来，已经被他一把推出了门。

门在基尔伯特身后“啪”地一声关上了。

“喂！” 基尔伯特被罗德里赫的无礼激得怒气大盛，他好不容易赶在今天回来见他，结果发现罗德里赫过得乱七八糟，还没说两句话就把人赶出了房门。

基尔伯特当然不会善罢甘休，他正想予以还击时，门突然被重新打开，一张毯子连带枕头也被扔进他手里。

“你干嘛啊！这都不是我的！” 基尔伯特恼怒地说，对着这扇门发火。

罗德里赫背抵着门，几乎克制不住发软的双腿要跌坐到地上。

他不该把门关上。

全都是对方的信息素…现在他无处可逃。甚至他自己身上也早就被那个人的气味染透了。空气是致命的剧毒，令人甘之若饴，如履薄冰。

罗德里赫将脸埋在膝盖里，不敢放肆呼吸，鼓动的心脏顶着他的喉咙。

他只是想要他的Alpha和巢穴，但这个把他里里外外摸透的人不是他的Alpha，甚至不同意他筑巢…他只想寻找一个安全又温暖的地方，有基尔伯特的地方…

连做这件事他都必须悄悄摸摸，生怕这会暴露他的内心。

从昨晚开始，他就被难以承受的发热折磨。直到他把自己包裹在最熟悉的毯子中，浆洗得有些发硬的军装上强烈的Alpha信息素使他感觉好了很多，他把它拉过鼻子，深呼吸了几口，直到完全被使他舒适的气味包围，不断跳动的太阳穴才稍微平息下来。

当滚烫的皮肤被孤零零地暴露在冰凉的空气中时，罗德里赫只想在那个小窝里待着。

他必须想办法终止这件事。

但当务之急——罗德里赫强撑着站起身，基尔伯特的怒意使他的身体产生更加来势汹涌的反应。

罗德里赫发现抑制剂被他裹在毯子里一起扔出去了。

耳边嗡地一声之后，四周陷入令人不安的寂静。

罗德里赫摸索出手机，好不容易拨出一个号码，刚一接通，“我——”

门外的死寂中突然传来一个严厉的声音，“你在给谁打电话？”

罗德里赫不由自主地颤了一下，他以为基尔伯特已经走了，他手心发冷，试图无视门外的问题，对电话另一端的人说，“帮我…”

他的声音听起来已经很不对劲。得不到回答的人在门上重重地敲了两下，酥麻的震感在他的脊椎上引起轻微的刺痛。

摔在基尔伯特身上时，罗德里赫已经分辨不出是他自己打开了门，还是基尔伯特砸开了门。

他在做什么？

罗德里赫头痛得不得了，只有这个人身上的气息能稍微平息肆虐的煎熬。他不知道自己会先被折磨得失去理智，还是先忍不住投怀送抱爬到基尔伯特身上填满自己…

手机铃声突然尖锐地响起，基尔伯特直接夺过去，看也不看就按下关机键。

罗德里赫眼神迷离地望着他的动作，本能一般在他手里的一堆布料中翻找抑制剂。

一个玻璃瓶滚落在地，下一秒基尔伯特踩碎了它。

“你——”罗德里赫眼前发昏。

“你为什么要用抑制剂？”基尔伯特的牙齿从他锁骨上刮过，还没反应过来，他突然失去了平衡，随后便被扔在了床上。

衣服和被子一路混乱地从地上散落到床上，基尔伯特全都白整理了。

“别…” 从急促的喘息中，罗德里赫艰难地吐出一个词，这样下去他只会对基尔伯特越来越成瘾，他试图抓住手边掉落的衣服，用温和的剂量隔绝向他降临的更大的杀伤力。

“我在这里，你还要什么衣服？”基尔伯特没耐心地扯掉他手里的布料扔到一旁。

他的手指继而像抓住救命稻草一样死死攥住对方的金属纹章上的尖锐部分，直到鲜血滴落，疼痛维持着他最后的理智。

俯视着他的眼神骤然一凛，血能极其轻易地让Alpha过剩的保护欲扭曲成破坏欲。

基尔伯特将他的手腕锁在床单上，每一次喘息都在眼睫前弥漫着一缕雾气。

“你是我的，明白这是什么意思吗？你不能随意伤害自己。”

在基尔伯特完全埋在自己体内时，罗德里赫不知怎么否认这件事，然而他一开口，盈满眼眶的泪水就簌簌滚落，“但你甚至破坏了我的巢…”

“你是在筑巢吗？”基尔伯特难以相信罗德里赫会做这种事。

罗德里赫从压低的呻吟中闷闷地嗯了一声。

“筑巢是要给幼崽住的。”

“我…”一说到这件事，罗德里赫心情显然更加低落了，他的哭泣被撞得断断续续，“那现在它们都没地方住了…”

“可是我们没有幼崽呢。”基尔伯特提醒他。

“万一有了呢…” 罗德里赫一点都不要听，明明他们现在就在做很危险的事情，怎么能笃定。

“我们应该要有对吧？”基尔伯特俯下身在他耳边哄诱他，炙热的气息烧得罗德里赫脑海中一片混乱，点头成了残留的唯一意识。

难以言喻的情绪将他们吞没。

…

第二天早上醒来的时候，罗德里赫发现了一个新的巢。

基尔伯特帮他做的巢看起来像一个坚固的战壕，而且是打算永远住在战场上的人才会建的那种战壕，里面甚至准备了食物和照明。

无可挑剔，作为战壕而言。

基尔伯特从背后抱着罗德里赫，眼神里写满了期待。你看，多么适合我们昨晚说好的事情啊。

无论是外侧挺括的大衣，内侧贴人的衬衫和柔软的毯子，这些全都色调和谐，充满安全感。在军装这件事上，基尔伯特没有什么可被挑剔。

罗德里赫转身将脸埋在基尔伯特肩上，漫长而缓慢地嗅着，一种对巢穴感到满意的求爱方式，罗德里赫浑身都散发着暖洋洋的初熟气息，在手指纠缠不清之前，他们已经陷入新的沉溺。

充满了硝烟与尘土，金属与燃烧的气息，滋生的却是一种不再漂泊的安定感，因为这是基尔伯特。一切恐怖全都隔着不可逾越的深渊。

…

枕头上满是汗水和牙印，意识模糊间，罗德里赫感到这个巢实在超乎他想象的坚固了…

他们享受着微小的亲密时刻。


End file.
